


Head Underwater

by demsdabreaks



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is..., gabilliam - Fandom
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demsdabreaks/pseuds/demsdabreaks
Summary: Drunken skinny dipping is William's greatest idea yet





	

I'm seated on the kitchen counter, a warm beer in my hand and half-listening to a conversation I can't remember if I'm part of or not.   
  
Last I saw you were taking shots with your bandmates in the living room, yelling something about how tour buses can't accommodate the terminally tall.   
Your words, not mine.   
  
I take another sip of beer and my stomach churns; I've had too much alcohol already.   
  
There's a commotion in the living room, and I'm certain you're part of it until I see you saunter through the kitchen door, eyes locked on me with a smile.   
"What are you doing in here all alone?" you ask in a low whisper once you're close enough, eyes predatory, and I gaze around and realize the room has somehow emptied without my knowledge.   
"Uh.…trying to remember whether or not I like beer," I counter after a pause, smirking and tipping my drink in a toast for effect.   
  
"You don't," your tone is playful, and I'm hyper-aware of how close to me you're standing. I drum my fingers on my thigh, a beat I'm positive that only I can hear. You place a hand on my knee, braying a laugh and telling me to, "Loosen up, Bilvy." Your hand lingers, my stomach tightens more than any beer could cause, but you pull it away just as I spare a glance downward. I'm not sure how you expect me to loosen up when you're this close; I can practically taste your cologne it's so strong.   
I look at you for a moment, rolling my eyes and cracking a smile before replying with, "I'm as loose as a goose, Gabanti."  
Your eyes crinkle in amusement and you scoff a laugh; if you were anyone else I'd think you were making fun of me, but it's you, and I know that you aren't.   
  
"Let's go smoke a cigarette," you propose, holding out a hand and smiling easily. You always smile easily; there are very few moments I see your face that you aren't wearing a smile of some sort. A smirk, a cheeky grin, a wide-mouthed "This is so fucking funny" grin, and my favorite, a genuine smile. It screams "Trust me," and I'm still trying to figure out if I can.  
  
We make it outside, scattered groups of our friends in their own hazy conversations. I pull a pack from my pocket and you raise an eyebrow; you were already holding one of your own out to me.   
"I gave in," I say with a shrug, taking a long drag and exhaling with sigh.   
"You know, Bilvy," you begin matter of factly, pointing your cigarette at me, "cigarettes kill." You take a drag of your own, exhaling slowly and watching the smoke unfurl in front of your face.   
"We should go swimming," I say suddenly, gazing at the pool across the yard. I'm not sure what compels me to say it out loud, but I add, "skinny dipping."   
You raise an eyebrow at me, but it's less suggestive and more quizzical than usual. Sparing a glance at the pool, you take another drag and say, "It's cold as shit," shrug, "Sure."   
  
I smile in triumph, dropping my cigarette and stepping on it before grabbing your hand and dragging you across the grass.   
"Can you swim? I don't know CPR," you joke, taking long strides to walk at my side. You don't drop my hand.   
"Yes I can swim," I roll my eyes, glancing at you and shaking my head.   
  
Once we're standing at the edge of the pool, I glance backward at the house and notice that most everyone has gone inside, spare a very intoxicated Sisky, who is trying to make friends with a very unsociable cat.   
  
Looking back at you, I offer a smile before pulling my shirt off, moving to unbuckle my belt.  
You do the same, and then point out the ridiculous underwear that you have on. Black, with gold cobras. I laugh, but it sounds choked because my eyes are glued to the way your hips bones jut out under the waistband of your jeans and the way your dark skin looks in the dim light. You pretend not to notice, but I'm certain I see you smirking as you yank your jeans off your ankles.   
  
"I don't know what you consider skinny dipping, but I'm voting for completely naked," you hook your thumbs under the band of your briefs and I'm almost certain I stop breathing completely. I nod dumbly, struggling with my own jeans.   
"If your jeans weren't so fucking tight you'd be able to actually get them off," you chuckle, and I see your eyes scan my frame before meeting my glare. You've been caught, and I can't be sure in the light, but I'm almost certain I see heat rise to your cheeks. A moment later, I'm out of all of my clothing, standing naked and painfully aware that you aren't.   
  
"Someone's eager," you hum almost inaudibly, tossing your own underwear to the ground and grinning at me.   
I swallow, looking away and jumping into the water without warning. My head hits the water and my first thought is that it's late September and it is entirely too fucking cold to be in a swimming pool. It's quiet, the bubbles rushing past my face and I stay still for a moment. It's a moment frozen in time; it's quiet until I hear the rush of water signaling that you've followed my lead, so I swim to the surface, sputtering and wiping my eyes.

"Fuck!" you yell as soon as you break the surface, laughing and splashing water at me. "Jesus fuck it's cold."  
"No shit, it's fucking September!" I remember too late that swimming was my idea, but you don't call me on it. Instead you take a few long strokes, your body moving easily through the water as I watch curiously. Turning to me, you swim closer and smile at me. It's the smile that I like, and I kick faster without realizing. The water already feels warmer, but I'm not sure if it's due to adjusting, or your proximity. I don't question it.   
  
"C'mere," you mutter, reaching a hand out underwater and I take it without question. You pull me closer, and only then do I realize that I can stand on the bottom. My teeth are chattering, my breath stuttering when I feel your fingertips graze my stomach. I can't read the expression on your face, but I notice the way your plush lips are pouted in thought.

 "Can I ask you something?" I feel my heart thump faster, and all I can do is nod.   
You move closer, leaning in as if to kiss me but turning at the last moment. Your lips are at my ear, and I've stopped breathing completely at this point.   
"Can I kiss you?" It's a rough whisper, and both your tone and words have me shivering. I can feel your lips brushing the shell of my ear and I bite down on my lip to keep from making a sound.   
  
"Y-yeah," I finally breathe out. It's not as if we haven't kissed before, and that's the problem.   
Though brief, even almost joking, each time we'd kissed before it had left me feeling both sky-high and hopelessly let down; I wasn't much into the anti-climactic. There's something different this time, though. We're under the influence of alcohol, as we always are, but there's a certain clarity to it.   
  
Next I know, you're pulling back enough to smile at me, and your eyes are sparkling in the blue glow of the pool. You place a hand on my jaw, poking your tongue out to wet your lips, which I think is stupid because we're in a pool, but the way you're looking at me is enough to keep me quiet. I wait, and it feels an eternity before you're moving closer. It's hesitant at first. It usually is, and rarely gets past  it unless for show.  
  
Before I can even process what's happening, you're deepening the kiss with a ferocity I had yet to see from you. Wrapping an arm around my lower back and pulling me closer, you're making a sound in the back of your throat and I'm humming as I try to swallow it. I feel your tongue slide across my lip, and without thinking I pull it into my own mouth and suck lightly at it. You make a sound I'm almost certain is a moan, but with you it could just be theatrics.   
You prove me wrong only a second later, though, when you make the sound again and also reach down to pull my legs to your waist. I gladly wrap them around your frame, and the feel of your hips poking my thighs is something I could definitely get used to.   
Your hands move back to my face, and the water makes a rushing sound due to the force with which you pull your hands from it. You grip my face just roughly enough to make me moan, and I wrap my arms around your shoulders, pulling in desperation to get you closer.   
  
You pull away too soon, but you keep your face close, and you don't let go of my jaw as one of your hands wraps once more around my lower back. With slightly heavy breathing, your eyes search mine for a moment and then your lips are back on mine before I can even think. Your kisses, and mine as well, I suppose, are growing more desperate. There's something else, I'd say passion if I weren't too afraid of sounding hopeful.   
"Bill," you gasp against my mouth and I'm moaning a half-assed reply and trying to kiss you again, but you pull away, eyes still closed, and ask, "Can I…?" I'm not sure exactly what it means, my drunk, hazy brain trying to catch up as much as my breathing. I don't care much what you actually mean,  I only know it means more.  
  
I hum in agreement, almost embarrassed that it comes out more as a whimper than anything. I nod against your lips, connecting them to mine in a sloppy kiss before I'm biting and sucking on your lower lip, emitting another moan from your chest. I feel one of your hands at my stomach, which clenches in reaction, and you chuckle against my lips. Even in situations like this, you're fucking with me; it makes me smile against your mouth. Your hand is tentative as it slides down my abdomen, pausing just between my hips, which jerk in anticipation.   
"Please," I whine between kisses, digging my nails into your back in hopes of making you move faster. I'm mostly just afraid you'll chicken out and play it off as a joke. It's happened before. I feel you shiver, and in the next second your hand is wrapping around my length and causing me to groan into your mouth.   
  
If it were any other place, time, or person, I'd be thinking about all the logistics; what it meant, if you were judging my body or my cock or my kissing, what was going to happen next, etc, etc, etc… But all I can think is how much I want to keep kissing you and how much I really fucking wish your hand would move faster, goddammit.

You apply pressure with your fingers, staring at my base and slowly moving out to the tip and I whimper. I rip my lips from yours, kissing my way along your jaw and sucking lightly at your wet skin.   
"Gabe," I mutter without realizing it, and I notice that my hips are pushing into your hand as well.   
"Fuck, Bill," you breathe out, nibbling at my earlobe. I loosen my legs from around your waist a bit, locking my ankles on your thighs so I can reach between us. I hesitate only slightly, then wrap my own hand around your, to my for-some-reason pleasant surprise, fully erect length. You hiss, and I feel your hips jerk at the sensation of my touch.   
  
The next few moments are a mess of sloppy kisses, quickening strokes, rough bites, and moans of our names before I feel heat pool in my stomach. It's almost embarrassingly quick, but I somehow sense that you're as close as I am.  
"Gabe," I whisper in warning, and you nod in understanding. Your hand moves quicker, pausing only to run your thumb across the slit of my length, and I'm coming ribbons of white into the water. To my pleasure, it only takes a whimper in your ear and a particularly rough stroke and you're doing the same, moaning out my name and dropping your head to my shoulder.   
  
We're still for a moment, our now free hands roaming to stroke other parts of ourselves, and the only thing I can hear is your quickened breathing and the hum of the pool filter. I finally get brave enough to lift my head, and you do the same and our eyes meet. I see questions in your gaze, but even more so, I see that p word I had mentioned. Passion. You smile my favorite smile, and I startle myself by laughing aloud.   
You kiss me again, this time slowly and without intent, and I sigh against your lips.   
"Well.…fuck," you chuckle, pulling away and still grinning at me. "Can we, uh.. Can we go skinny dipping more often?" I nod instantly, and blush when you add, "We don’t even have to be in the water."  
  
"Shut up," I'm mumbling seriously, pulling you closer with my legs and kissing your neck softly.   
"Jesus fucking christ, you guys," I hear, my stomach dropping as my head snaps up. Sisky is standing halfway between the house and the pool, holding the cat and smirking knowingly at us. I glance at Gabe, who is already looking at me with a grin, and back to Sisky, but he's already walking back toward the house, yelling, "Wentz! You owe me twenty bucks, pay up motherfucker!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I already posted this here. Wrote this one about two years ago, I kinda forgot it existed... Enjoy!


End file.
